


Take it to the limit

by Quire



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex is a complete moron and thinks he can survive on coffee alone, Caring Henry, Concussions, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exams are even harder and suck ass, Fluff, Gen, He can't, Henry is worried, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Law school is actually really hard, M/M, Not Beta Read, SPOILER ALERT!, hospitilization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quire/pseuds/Quire
Summary: Exams. The bane of Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz’s existence. He thought that his midterms were the worst things law school could throw at him, and then the semester started to draw to a close, bringing with it five ridiculously hard exams.*Alternatively titled: Alex is a complete moron and thinks he can survive on coffee alone
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 33
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Exams. The bane of Alexander Gabriel Claremont-Diaz’s existence. He thought that his midterms were the worst things law school could throw at him, and then the semester started to draw to a close, bringing with it five ridiculously hard exams. Granted, Alex knew that law school wasn’t exactly going to be a walk in the park, but he thought (or hoped) it’d be easier than this. This should be considered criminal. 

He takes another gulp of his ridiculously overpriced coffee and flips the page. _The Restatement (Second) of Torts’s provisions for statutes and tort liability restate…_ Alex makes it halfway through the paragraph when his phone rings, the Star Wars theme ringtone he assigned to Henry blasting through the speakers. He silences it immediately, hoping to avoid the wrath of the librarian.

When Alex does actually look up and around to make sure the call didn’t bother anybody, he finds the library, surprisingly, fairly empty. It was completely full not too long ago, other students killing themselves over their finals, so Alex can’t really figure out why it’s suddenly deserted. Then he checks the time. 8:02 PM. 

“Shit… Fucking shit..” He mutters desperately trying to pack his stuff up as fast as humanly possible. This morning, when Alex left for school, he promised Henry he’d be home by seven. An hour ago. “Fuck.” 

After finally getting all of his stuff together, Alex scans the room for Cash. When he’s alone at school, Cash is the only agent he has with him. He’s not in enough danger as first son to warrant multiple agents while in school, his mother needs them more than him anyway. Outside of school though, is a different story, one he doesn’t like to think about too much. 

Alex spots him a few tables away, seemingly disinterested in the surroundings and face buried in a book. It could almost look like he too was a grad student (an older one) or maybe a professor, but Alex knew better. He also knew that Cash had picked that particular table because he had a clear view of Alex, the doors, and was completely alone. 

“Cash! Come on, we gotta go. I promised Henry I’d be home an hour ago.” 

The agent looks up at him, trying to hold in his laughter, and Alex thinks he’s never seen anyone move this slow. Cash must be doing it on purpose.

“How in the hell do you lose track of time like that?” He asks, now unable to keep his laughter silent as he holds the door open for Alex. 

Sliding into the backseat, Alex huffs and glares at him. “You didn’t remember either.” 

He feels like that’s the end of the conversation when Cash shuts the door, and Alex wonders if he might be able to get a little bit of sleep during the drive. He wouldn’t be able to study, but maybe he could sleep. Cash glances at him through the rearview mirror from the driver seat as the car starts, “Reminding you when to stop studying is not in my job description.” 

That prompts a laugh out of Alex, “Cassius Williams everybody. Take a bullet for me? sure! Remind me that I promised my boyfriend I’d be home by seven? Not in his job description.” He flips Cash off, and makes it visible in the rearview, when he hears something along the lines of “ _smartass kid”_. It’s affectionate though; as much as Amy is his mother’s favourite secret service agent, Cash is his. 

To Alex’s disappointment, the car ride only takes twenty-five minutes and the famous New York traffic is barely present. It’s good, because it means that he’ll be able to get home quicker and see Henry and make sure he’s not worried, but it also sucks. Twenty-five minutes is not enough time for him to fall asleep. 

Henry’s waiting for them on the stoop, a bag of chinese food sitting next to him. Alex had sent him a text once they got in the car, apologising profusely for losing track of time and giving an ETA, so it’s not surprising that Henry’s waiting for him. 

“Baby, I am so sorry…” is already tumbling from Alex’s mouth as he opens the car door. Henry meets him halfway to the steps, and wraps him in his arms on the sidewalk, shaking his head. 

Alex melts into the hug, not caring one bit that there are probably ten cameras on them right now (not including random people’s phones) and that pictures of this are probably going to end up on the internet.

Henry pulls back from him, smiling slightly. “Don’t apologise… You were studying, it’s fine.” 

Alex just shakes his head because, no, it’s not okay, and he opens his mouth to say as much, but Henry won’t hear any of it. So, instead, he lets his boyfriend lead him the three steps to their stoop and they sit down together. He eyes the chinese food and sighs, “Shit… you were gonna cook tonight…” 

“Oh, that has nothing to do with you being late,” Henry laughs, eyeing the bag of food. “I er… may have almost burned the house down…” 

Alex stares at him for a minute, before laughing too. Henry cracks another smile, and in a minute they’re both killing themselves. Sometimes he forgets that Henry didn’t grow up like him, because his boyfriend can be so down to earth. Especially when they’re here in their little New York City bubble. And then something like this happens, Henry burns dinner or he forgets how the washing machine works (something Alex had to teach him in the first place), and Alex has to remind himself that he grew up in a palace where pretty much everything was done for him. Despite the absurdity of it, Alex loves it. 

“Okay. Enough making fun of my incompetency…. Let’s eat.” He reaches over and pulls out Alex’s usual order of Kung Pao Chicken and passes it to him, along with a plastic fork. Alex honestly can’t remember the last time he ingested something that wasn’t coffee, and the food is heavenly. 

Neither of them make a move to go inside. Instead they sit on their front steps, knees touching as they talk, eating chinese takeout on a cool night in brooklyn. 

Henry doesn’t let him study for the rest of the night. It drives Alex crazy, because his exam is in a week and he’s not doing very well with the material. God, he fucking hates torts. Instead, they watch Bake Off together on the couch, David curled up at their feet. They only get a few episodes in before Henry is yawning and advocating for bedtime. It makes sense, he’s been getting up early to work at the shelter. 

“You go on, baby.” Alex tells him, sneaking a glance at his textbooks on the counter. “I’ll be there in a little bit.” He just wants to get an extra hour of studying in. 

The look at his textbook must not be as sneaky as Alex thought because Henry stares at him like he's an idiot. “You’ve been working for ages, Alex.” 

“It’ll be fine, H. Just an hour.” 

“No. You pulled an all-nighter two nights ago, and then last night I was in bed before you and awake after you. So, I’m not really sure if you got any sleep then either.” Henry almost glares at him, but then his expression softens. So does his tone. “Come to bed, darling.” 

Alex _does_ glare at him. Henry knows what it does to him to be called darling in his stupid, perfect british accent. Just like when he calls Henry _baby_ , when Henry calls him _darling_ , Alex absolutely melts. 

Nothing is different this time, and he begrudgingly relents to Henry and follows him into their bedroom. They both strip off their clothes, Alex putting on a fresh pair of boxers and an old white t-shirt as pyjamas. Henry is in pretty much the same, except the white t-shirt is replaced by one of Alex’s old Georgetown sweaters. 

They crawl into bed, and Alex still can’t believe that they get to have this. That they get to live here, in _their_ house, and go to sleep together and wake up the same way. It’s incredible and amazing, and so many other adjectives that Alex can’t even think off, so he lets Henry wrap around him as they close their eyes. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Alex whispers softly, and he waits for Henry’s breathing to even out. For the tell-tale little snores that make it obvious his boyfriend is asleep. They come not even twenty-minutes later, and Alex slips out from underneath Henry’s arms. 

He may love being able to go to sleep and wake up together, but not tonight. Tonight, he has work to do. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I meant to have this up so long ago... but then life got in the way. Here ya go, basically just more Alex being a moron... but then also domestic Alex and Henry.

It’s two in the morning when Alex runs out of coffee. He thanks God, and Henry (it  _ was _ his idea), that they decided to make the top floor of their four floor brownstone the office, and that they had the foresight to keep a mini fridge/freezer and an extra coffee machine up there. It means: 

  1. Alex can go up and do work without worrying about being on the same floor as Henry and waking him and



And 

  1. It means Alex has access to coffee and helados without even having to walk down the three flights of stairs to the kitchen. 



It’s great, and Alex has never loved the setup more than on nights like these. He pauses his music and pulls off his headphones, effectively taking himself out of the zone. (He’ll usually drag their record player up here, but seeing as it’s on the ground floor and the noise will most definitely wake David, who will in turn wake Henry with his barking…. Yeah, Alex will just use his headphones.)

He makes sure to avoid the few creaky floorboards as he makes his way over to the coffee machine—because one can never be too careful—and he shuts the door to the room before he turns it on. Their machine up here is one of those crappy ones you get in the breakroom in cramped offices, but Alex can’t complain because, hey, it still makes good coffee. (And they have an expensive nice one downstairs for more everyday use.) 

While the coffee runs, he pulls out the tub of Helados from the freezer and grabs the spoon off the little folding table. Eating chocolate ice cream at two in the morning in the middle of a study session while waiting for your coffee to brew is probably not an advisable choice, but Alex figures it’s fine. If anything, when Henry eventually gets up Alex can tell him he ate something and have it not be a lie. He’s not really sure if ice cream counts as food, but figures it’s close enough. 

Alex abandons the ice cream once the coffee’s done and heads back to his desk. His textbooks and outlines are spread out haphazardly, and sticky notes with Alex’s chicken scratch are stuck to almost every surface. It’s definitely not the most organized of workspaces, but it works for him. He can see everything all at once, having it all laid out like that. 

He throws on his headphones and cranks the volume back up, ready to focus and zone out from the rest of the world. Yawning, Alex takes a big gulp of his coffee. He no longer has Liam’s Adderall, but he does have caffeine. He gets himself back to the paragraph he was in the midst of reading and dives back in.  _ Fucking torts _ . 

The next time he gets pulled out of his studying haze/focus is because there’s a gentle hand on his shoulder. Alex turns to see his boyfriend standing there in all of his morning glory, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

He may be incredibly sleep deprived, but it is never lost on Alex how handsome Henry looks in the morning. His blonde hair all ruffled, face flushed and hazy… The tips of his fingers are just peeking out from the sleeves of Alex’s oversized sweater (bought two sizes too big on purpose) and he’s put on a soft looking pair of plaid pyjama pants. And he’s got that soft stupid little smile that melts all of Alex’s insides and makes him just want to latch onto Henry and never let him go. 

“Morning,” Henry says, smile still on his face. He climbs onto Alex’s lap and shamelessly buries his face in his neck. 

It’s a little awkward because of the height difference, but Alex doesn’t care. He laughs, “Hi. Someone’s cuddly this morning.” 

“Well,” Henry pulls back, but doesn’t get off his lap. Instead he wraps his arms around Alex’s neck and presses their foreheads together. “Someone wasn’t there when I woke up.” 

“M’ sorry, baby. I got up a little while ago and decided to study.” It’s not exactly the truth, but Alex deems it okay because, well, it’s not exactly a lie either. A little while ago doesn’t exactly specify the time so… it’s fine. Besides, Henry would lose it on him if he finds out that he hadn’t slept at all last night. This is probably better. 

Henry fake glares at him, “Just shut up and kiss me already.” 

He smiles, “Happy too.” 

Kissing Henry always makes him breathless. The fact that Alex gets to do it every morning and every night, and pretty much any other time he damn well pleases doesn’t matter. Every time feels explosive and amazing and somehow soft, all at the same time. It’s definitely a drug, and one Alex intends to keep abusing. 

Apparently, Henry has other plans though because he pulls back just a little, breaking their kiss and ruining Alex’s high. “Come on, I’m making breakfast.” 

“m’ not hungry,” He says, but his stomach protests the statement as he’s making it. It’s not Alex’s fault. He’s got to study, he doesn’t have time for food. 

Henry shakes his head as he gets up off of Alex’s lap. “I know you’re just saying that so you have more time to study. And you can do that. Study instead of coming down to eat with me, I mean—” 

He smiles, already ready to turn around and get back to work. But, Henry’s not done. “Just know it means no celebratory sex when you pass.” 

The smile drops from Alex’s face and he looks at his boyfriend utterly betrayed. “You wouldn’t.” 

“Would you like to find out?” He asks with a smug look that says he already knows he’s won. 

“I really hate you, you know that?” Alex undercuts the statement by getting up and wrapping his arms around Henry from behind, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. The height difference makes it so he has to stand on his tippy-toes, but whatever. 

Henry laughs, “Oh, I know. Small price to pay for your health, though.” 

Over breakfast, Alex finds out Henry’s plans for the day and listens to him talk about the kids at the shelter. He goes everyday, mostly to hang out with the kids and try giving a sense of family. Alex goes too sometimes, when he’s not busy with class or anything. He helps the kids out with their homework or plays videogames with them on the shelter’s ps4. It makes him sad that he hasn’t been back since exams started, and Alex makes a mental note to visit once he’s passed everything. 

He decides, once they’ve finished their french toast, that he’ll relocate from the office to the kitchen counter. Well, less decides and more Henry tells him too and Alex just really can’t tell him no. The reasoning for the switch is a little unclear, but Alex is sure his boyfriend has a reason for requesting it. Something along the lines of “ _ Alex, you need vitamin D. There’s a lot more windows and sun exposure down here _ ” and “ _ also, I trust you might get food if the fridge is in your directline of vision. And, before you tell me there’s a fridge upstairs, Helados does not count as food. _ ” 

It’s only when he’s completely situated downstairs that Henry starts getting ready to leave. While Alex once again buries himself into his textbooks and outlines, Henry throws on his clothes and packs a lunch for the day. It’s cute and domestic, and exactly what Alex envisioned when they moved in together. Well, maybe not exactly, because working himself to the bone was not what Alex had in mind, but this is pretty much the gist of it. It’s the two of them comfortably existing in the same space while doing their own things, and Alex absolutely loves it. 

He loves it even more when Henry wraps his arms around his neck and gently kisses his cheek. 

“I’m off, love.” He says into the back of Alex’s neck. “Try to ingest something other than coffee, won’t you?” 

“Can’t make any promises,” Alex shoots back with a smile, though he’s only half joking. 

Henry just smiles and shakes his head, throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder. He’s in a jacket and tie, something unusual for just a normal day at the shelter so Alex takes a guess. “Have fun at your board meetings!” He calls as Henry makes a movie to step out the door. 

He snorts. “Yeah, right.” 

Then he’s gone, and Alex is left with his stupid law textbooks and a half finished cup of cold coffee. He tires to go back to studying, he really does, but the words are starting to blur together and his phone is beeping. There’s three google alerts and a few notifications from instagram… Alex figures ten minutes can’t really hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to pull an all nighter tonight (for other reasons that this, don't worry) so, if I'm able to write tonight, I'll have the third chapter up sometime around 2-5 am. I promise it won't be as long of a wait as this chapter was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading this and for all of the very kind comments! I am so sorry it took me so long to update this and to reply to comments. I needed a break for a while. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! Here's the ending!

It turns out—for once in his caffeine filled, sleep deprived life—Alex is wrong. Ten minutes scrolling through instagram absolutely can hurt because, as he learns, it’s never going to be just ten minutes. He spends an hour scrolling through his feed and looking at stories, and then spends another hour scrolling through the explore page. Some post makes a reference to The West Wing, and Alex tries to think about the last time he actually sat down and watched it. He starts at the end of season two and makes halfway through season three. Somehow, (because of Bartlet’s M.S. scandal) that gets him started on presidential scandals throughout history. 

By the time he hears the key in the lock, Alex has read through the wikipedia pages of 5 major scandals. (Alex didn’t even know there _were_ at least six) 

  1. Watergate (because how could you be reading about presidential scandals and not pick watergate) 
  2. Monica Lewinsky (After his own, Alex had developed a special place in his heart for sex scandals… and he feels for Monica ) 
  3. The Iran Contra affair (something to do with Reagan and Iran and some other things that Alex wasn’t really paying attention to. That particular wikipedia page wasn’t that interesting) 
  4. Teapot Dome (Alex isn’t sure what happened there either, but he did find out—at the very end of the article—that the dude involved was the first member of the cabinet to ever go to prison)
  5. The Waterloo Letters (technically that wasn’t really a presidential scandal, but Alex thinks it counts because his mother and the white house had to deal with it. Also, he wanted to see what was on their joint wikipedia page… sue him) 



He hears Henry before he sees him. (Mostly because Alex is still focused on the screen, which is now hosting the wiki fandom outline of the ms scandal, which was the whole point of the wikipedia wormhole anyway.) 

“You are exactly where I left you…” Henry pauses, presumably to check his watch, “eleven hours ago.” 

Alex blinks. There is no way he spent 11 hours doing absolutely nothing… except then he checks the time in the top right corner of his laptop screen and confirms it. _Well… that’s certainly not ideal._ Then the thought crosses his mind; if he was going to do nothing all day, he probably should’ve slept. 

“Alex, love, please tell me you moved from that spot?” Henry moves into his line of vision now. His jacket’s off, left hanging over his book bag that’s still slung over his shoulder, and his tie’s loosened. Henry looks unfairly handsome, and if exhaustion wasn’t starting to catch up with Alex, he isn’t sure he wouldn’t just jump his boyfriend here and now. 

He changes the subject, not really wanting to lie to Henry for a second time today. “How were your meetings?” 

If his boyfriend picks up on Alex’s diversion tactic, he doesn’t comment on it. Henry comes over and flings his bag onto the counter, sighing as he answers Alex’s question. “They were alright, though I’d rather just not attend.” 

Alex laughs. He knows how much Henry hates board meetings. He runs a hand through his hair. His stomach seems to be protesting the lack of actual food, and he’s just realizing that he really really has to pee. 

Standing up, it turns out, is not the greatest idea. Alex sways as soon as he’s on his feet, and he’s fairly sure the room is spinning. There’s spots in his vision for a brief second, and Alex takes a deep breath before re-orienting himself. 

Henry’s looking at him concernedly from where he stands on the other side of the kitchen counter. “You alright, love?” 

“Yeah,” he nods, “just stood up too quickly. Head rush, y’know?” 

Henry doesn’t look convinced, and he comes over to stand in front of Alex. He reaches up and gently pulls Alex’s glasses off his face. “Go to the bathroom, and then we’re going to bed.” 

“What about dinner?” 

“I’ll order pizza,” he shrugs, “but you need sleep.” 

Alex just nods because, at this point, he can’t even bring himself to argue. Henry kisses him for the first time since he got home, and it takes all Alex has not to melt into him. 

He feels worse than he did earlier when he gets out of the bathroom, close to ten minutes later. The majority of time was spent hunched over the sink, knuckles white, trying not to vomit. But, he’s fine. Really. Alex will just sleep tonight, and then everything will be fine in the morning. 

Henry’s just hanging up with the phone, Alex assumes he was ordering the pizza. He looks over at him, face twisting in concern. “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re looking quite pale.” 

Alex nods, making his way over to the counter. “Yeah. I’m good, H.” 

He throws on one of his signature smiles, but judging from the look on Henry’s face it isn’t anything like one of those. Alex takes another step towards the counter, anxious to get something to lean against or maybe sit down on one of the chairs, and the world starts to spin again. 

He can hear Henry talking, but he isn’t sure about what. The room’s still spinning and the dark spots in his vision are back. Alex feels a sharp pain against the side of his head before everything goes suddenly and inexplicably black. 

—

It’s dark when Alex wakes up. His sleep addled brain can’t figure out where he is, though he’s sure it’s not at home. The sheets here are scratchy and the blanket is barely more than the sheets, something that tips him off that he is definitely not in his bed. His head’s pounding, and Alex thinks he can feel a bandage wrapped around it. It’s not hard to deduce he’s in a hospital at this point, but he doesn’t know what happened or when he got here. 

Panic starts to set in for a brief moment, but then Alex notices familiar blue eyes, and a familiar face, looking down at him with more worry that he thought possible. 

“Alex…” Henry breathes, looking slightly relieved. His hand comes up and starts to gently brush through Alex’s curls, making sure to avoid the bandage. He must see the lingering freak out on Alex's face, because he gently scoots closer. “You’re alright. You’re in the hospital.” 

He wants to ask what happened, why he ended up here in the middle of the night with a bandage around his head, but he can’t seem to find the words. Instead, he tries to ask the next best question; wincing when he tastes vomit on his tongue. “What timesit?” 

Henry checks his watch quickly before looking back up at him with a soft expression. “A little after midnight. We’ve been here for a few hours.”

He yawns instead of giving an answer, trying to fight the pull of sleep. In the back of Alex’s mind, he knows he can’t sleep. He’s got an exam to study for and he can’t study while sleeping, but he’s pretty sure he’s fighting a losing battle. 

Henry seems to want to ensure that Alex loses against Mr. Sandman, because he presses a soft kiss to his forehead, continuing to run his hand through Alex’s hair. “Go back to sleep, Darling.”

Alex focuses on the feeling of Henry’s hand in his hair and slowly closes his eyes. “Stay?” 

“Always, my love.” Henry gives him another kiss, this time on Alex’s cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

—

“He told me he was sleeping, how was I—Well what would you have done? Tied him to a bed?” Alex hears Henry before he sees him. He sounds agitated, annoyed, and exhausted. Alex has a feeling he might be the reason for all three. 

When he opens his eyes, Alex sees Henry standing at the far side of the room, his back to him. Henry’s shoulders are tight and he looks tense, in every sense of the word. 

“He’s fine. Yes, the doctor said he should be fine. He’s sleepi—” Henry glances back at him, and Alex notices the way his eyes flash with relief. “June, I gotta go. He’s awake… No, I am not going to give him the phone... Because he’s concussed and you’re going to yell at him. Alright, I’ll call you later. Bye.” 

Alex smiles at him, “June’s mad at me?” 

“She’s not the only one.” Henry moves carefully to sit on the edge of the bed, he keeps his voice quiet. “You scared me.” 

“What happened?” He can’t remember. All Alex has are flashes of the night before; Henry coming home, feeling dizzy, someone’s hand in his during a car ride. 

Henry rubs a tired hand over his face. “You passed out and hit your head on the counter on the way down… Then you somewhat came to in the ER, and vomited a few times. You woke up once last night and seemed coherent… You have a concussion, six stitches in the side of your head, and you scared me.” 

That explains the taste of vomit in his mouth and why his head’s pounding. Alex ignores that though, because he can see the effect the last however long has had on Henry. “Baby…” 

“The doctor said it was a mixture of exhaustion and dehydration. The fact that you probably weren’t eating anything didn’t help either.” Henry looks down at the floor, shaking his head a little bit. “When was the last time you slept?” 

Alex trains his gaze on his hands fiddling with the blanket. “Three days ago…” 

Henry sighs. Even when he looks back up at him, Alex keeps his eyes glued to his hands. He doesn’t want to see the disappointment on Henry’s face. Alex knows that whatever this fire under his ass is, it doesn’t only affect him. Everytime it gets him hurt, it hurts others more. 

“Darling,” Henry hooks a finger under Alex’s chin and tilts his head up. The other hand finds its way into Alex’s hair. “you are not a disappointment. You will never be a disappointment. You do not need to push yourself to exhaustion to prove you’re good enough… you will always be good enough. Always.” 

He wonders how Henry can read him like this. How he can push all of Alex’s bullshit reasons and find the one that is actually driving him. It’s amazing and, even though he hates it sometimes, it makes Alex love him more. 

“We can talk about your studying later and what limits we might need to set. Right now, you are going to get some more, much needed, sleep.” 

Alex nods, “How much sleep have you gotten?” 

He asks, only because Henry looks awful. He’s out of the suit he wore home last night, instead in a pair of jeans and a worn Oxford sweater. His hair’s a complete mess and there’s the start of dark circles under his eyes. 

“Alex, this isn’t about me...”

“I just meant…” Alex sighs, and gently schooches himself over. “Lie down with me?” 

Henry understands immediately, and a small smile finds its way into his face. He carefully climbs into the bed beside Alex, scooting up a little so Alex’s head can rest on his chest. Alex settles in immediately, sleep coming to find him a lot faster than he thought it would. 

“Sleep, my love.” 

Alex closes his eyes. He has an important exam coming up, and he’s struggling with the material. He has a fire under his ass and a need for everything to be perfect. He has plans to be a lawyer, and then a congressman. But, right now, lying in his boyfriend’s arms and getting some much needed sleep… Well, that’s good enough for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This story was borne from my incessant need for caffeine and my refusal to sleep. I was thinking about it while on my second cup of coffee at 11:30 pm and went, "hey, you know who this reminds me off...." And the rest is history...


End file.
